universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Utumno
This profile is for Utumno from Lord of the Rings. Summary The forces of Darkness is the name for all servants of evil in Lord of the Rings. Note: While technically weaker than Carcharoth, Draugulin was a sort of Werewolf captain, whereas Carcharoth was more of super-powered version of regular Werewolfs. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Melkor/Morgoth (Grond and his armor) Second-in-command *Mairon/Sauron (A cloak) Military leaders *Ancalagon *Glaurung *Dragulin *Gothmog (A black axe) Notable Individuals *Carcharoth *Thuringwethil *Maeglin (A sword) *The Blue Wizards (Possibly) *Balrogs (Whips and swords) **The Balrog of Gondolin **Durin's Bane (Later name) Military units Infantry *Úvanimor **Giants **Ogres **Wicked Dwarves *Trolls **Stone-trolls **Hill-trolls **Snow-trolls **Olog-Hai *Wargs *Orcs (Spears, swords, bows, and cloaks) *Werewolves Warmachines *Dark spirits *Dragons **Urulkoi **Cold-drakes **Cold-drakes (Smoke) **Wingless Dragons *Long-wyrms *Sea-serpents |-|Weaponry= Artifacts *Grond (Melkor/Morgoth) *Black axe (Gorthmog) Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords (Orcs) *Spears (Orcs) *Whip (The Balrogs) Ranged weapons *Bows (Orcs) Explosives *The Flame of Orthanc (Almost certainly) Armor *Cloaks *Morgoth's armor (Melkor/Morgoth) Banners *Dark Heralds Territories Tol-in-Gaurhoth *'Age founded/conquered:' FA 455-456 (Some time during Dagor Bragollach) *'Territory type:' Guard tower *'Inhabitants:' Unknown *'Civilians:' Presumably none aside from slaves (Of which there are likely several thousand of) *'Military:' Unknown. Likely 10K+ Tol-in-Gaurhoth used to be the Elven city Minas Tirith (Not to confused with the Gondorian city of the same name), ruled over by Finrod Felagund. During the Battle of Sudden Flame (Dagor Bragollach) it was captured by Sauron. It and the surrounding regions were filled with phantoms, likely similar to Minas Morgul. Angabnd *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown. Some time during the Years of the Trees *'Territory type:' Fortress *'Inhabitants:' Unknown. Likely millions at its peak *'Civilians:' Seeming solely military *'Military:' Unknown. Likely millions at its peak Angband was originally built by Melkor to protect against an invasion from the Valar and placed under the command of Sauron. However, when enraged by the corruption of the Elves into Orcs, they broke through the defenses without much difficulty. After Melkor (Now known as Morgoth) returned from his captivity he retook direct control of the fortress, abandoning Utumno altogether, and it was from here he waged his war. Angband was, first and foremost, a subterranean fortress. It was constructed under the volcanic mountains of Thangorodrim, massive ash mountains made of cinders and slag. Before the Great Gate there was said to be a somber court, flanked by dark hills and walled by frightening towers. The Gate itself lead to a dark tunnel that ended in a “labyrinthine pyramid” of stairs rising into other tunnels/corridors, and into the raging furnaces of Morgoth. From these massive blast furnaces huge amounts of smoke rose upwards into the gigantic towers of Thangorodrim through a vast chimney. Many of these tunnels also lead to slave quarters and vaults. Morgoth himself ruled from the Nethermost Hall, deep underground. Though there were places deeper, all were seized in the War of Wrath. The Nethermost Hall was entered only via an unknown number of stone portals, and was presumably filled with werewolves ready to tear their foes to shreds. Here the court of Morgoth dwelled, the room lit with bright fires and filled with instruments of torture and death. Inside the room were also many dark and horrible pillars like snakes or tree boughs, the greatest and most monstrous of which stood above Morgoth’s throne, across the hall. The fortress itself was likely made of the same stone as the Black Gate, and the ash made it a logistical nightmare to invade. Utumno *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown. Some time during the Years of the Lamps *'Territory type:' Fortress *'Inhabitants:' Unknown. Likely millions at its peak *'Civilians:' Seeming solely military *'Military:' Unknown. Likely millions at its peak Utumno is the first fortress of Melkor, built in the Years of the Lamps. It was said to be an enormous fortress of fire, ice, and obsidian. As this was Melkor near or at his prime, this was likely a manifestation of his elemental powers, strengthening the fortress and filling it with magic. The fort itself was likely made in the likeness of Angband (Or rather, the latter in the likeness of the former). It was likely subterranean, surrounded by a sea of ice and filled with smoldering fire. The magic of Morgoth and the sorcerery of his servants would fill the fort with phantoms and spirits, likely similar (If not actually the same as) Sauron’s illusions and magic. Morgoth would rule below the lowest level, surrounded by his court and demons, where he reigned supreme. Civilization Stats 10: Industrial: Morgoth controls vast armies, including winged Dragons that can easily access any point on the planet, and sea-serpents that can travel the ocean. There are massive mines and fortresses all of Thangorodrim, with thousands of slaves working in them. Power Source Magic: Energy Manipulation, projection, and Forcefield Creation via Words of Comman, Invisibility via control over the Unseen World, an evil place which he was implied to have created, being the source of all wickedness, likely dream manipulation/telepathy and hair manipulation like Gandalf and Lúthien, Catoptromacny like Galadriel Science: Construction (The armies of Utumno are, at their peak, though likely not at their weakest, stronger than the Orcs of Mordor, who made the mountain sized Barad-dûr and remade Minas Morgul), Siege Machines (Mordor employees many massive siege machines), the Flame of Orthanc (The Flame of Orthanc is an explosive either made by magic or science, or some combination thereof. The servants of Morgoth likely have their own equivalent), Industry (The forces of Mordor constantly construct industrial machines that slowly destroy life everywhere) Divinity: Flight (Morgoth existed and moved outside Arda for a time), Regeneration (The Ainur can regenerate from full destruction of their body), the Flame of Orthanc (The Flame of Orthanc is an explosive either made by magic or science, or some combination thereof. The servants of Morgoth likely have their own equivalent), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting/Size Alteration (Morgoth was revealed to have spent some time with the Atani under the gaze of a stately figure, while later appearing as a Dark Lord in his fight with Fingolfin. He also appeared humanoid while among the Atani, while growing near as massive as tower while fighting Fingolfin), Magma and Elemental Manipulation (Morgoth created volcanic explosions), Heat and Ice Manipulation (Created unnatural heat and cold), Curse Manipulation (Morgoth cursed Húrin's children to doom and despair), Earth Manipulation (Morgoth kept the earth unformed for many years as Melkor), Fear and Darkness Manipulation (The Balrogs are demons of fire and shadow), Mind and possibly Time Manipulation/stop on up to a universal scale (Morgoth bragged that he was the master of the fates of Arda and posses all the powers of all Ainur, including Vairë), Weather Manipulation (Can create clouds of ash), Air Manipulation (Morgoth is the brother of Manwë and possess the powers of all other Ainur), Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy and, by extension, sorrow), Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Astral Projection (The Ainur can ext their bodies), Transmutation/Telekinesis (The Ainur shaped the world), Precognition on up to a near 100% level ("All that was past they could fully perceive; but being now in Time the future they could only perceive or explore in so far as its design was made clear to them in the Music, or as each one of them was specially concerned with this or that part of Eru's design, being His agent or Subcreator." Morgoth, being the strongest Ainu, and having a share in all their powers, would likely also have a great share in all their knowledge), Summoning/Spirit Manipulation (Created dark spirits to fight Tilion), (Hell) Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Morgoth should possess a similar aura to the Ringwraiths' Black Breath), Life Manipulation (Morgoth created the Orcs ), Death Manipulation (Morgoth kept Húrin alive throughout all his years of imprisonment), Absorption/Power Nullification and Water Manipulation (Morgoth can sap the power from Ulmo's waters), Metal/Electricity Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Morgoth possess all the powers of Sauron), Intangibility (Immaterial, at the very least in spirit form), Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping/Conceptual Manipulation (Altered the Ainulindalë which made every concept and universe in Arda), Resistance to Death (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Sleep (Sauron shrugged off the spell of sleep from Lúthien), Fire (All the demons of Morgoth seemed to be unharmed by fire), and Conceptual Manipulation (The Ainur's true form exits outside of the Ainulindalë, which contains all concepts), a higher form of Invulnerability in his true form (See above), seemingly some form of Power Mimicry. Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet level: Morgoth and his army have the capability to take over all of Arda. Troops: Unknown. At the very least in the 100K+ (Bigger than the armies of Mordor even at near their weakest). Almost certainly in the millions at their peak. Power Stats DC: Multiverse: Melkor's true form can pervert the entire music of the Ainur which contains countless pocket universes. Universe: '''Melkor at his prime can fight of all other Valar, who's collective might can create (And thereby destroy) the universe. '''Multi-Galaxy: '''Morgoth (The name for a weakened Melkor) was still stronger than all other Valar. '''Large Planet: Sauron is the strongest Maia, putting him above Arien. Most, if not all, servants of Morgoth have a portion of his power. Large Planet: '''Dark spirits can fight Tilion. The Balrogs are likely far stronger than them. '''Large Planet-Large Building: The strongest Dragons are above even Balrogs. Even weaker Dragons should be more than capable of unleashing this level of power. Wall-Street: Black Orcs and the like can fight and even defeat elves. Street: Most Orcs are hardened warriors, being comparable to the most skilled mortal soldiers. Durability: Multiverse: Melkor's true form survived an incredibly casual blow from Eru when he stopped the music.' Universe:' Melkor at his prime could fight of all other Valar. Multi-Galaxy: Morgoth tanked hits from the other Valar. Large Star: '''Sauron can fight against the likes of Huan. '''Large Planet: The Balrogs can fight with some of the strongest Elves. Moon-Large Building: Dragons survive their own blows. Wall-Street: Black Orcs can fight weaker Elves. Street: Most Orcs are skilled warriors and can fight with most mortal warriors. Speed: Immeasurable: The Ainur's true forms transcend time. Infinite: The Ainur can think at whatever speed they wish. Massively FTL+: Ancalagon kept pace with Eärendil while he was flying in Vingilot. Sub-relativistic-High hypersonic: Sauron should be faster than Arien. High hypersonic-Supersonic: Dark spirits can rise up to the moon and fight Tilion. Superhuman-Athlete: Black Orcs can fight Elves like the Vanyar. Athlete: Most Orcs are skilled warriors. Skill Stats Morgoth has a share over all the knowledge of the Ainur, though he does suffer from an obsession to dominate reality. The Balrogs are skilled tacticians and can lead large armies. Most trolls, ogres and giants have limited intelligence, though Orcs are skilled combatants. There are also many sorcerers and wizards in Morgoth's army. Strengths/Pros The forces of Darkness have practically limitless resources, boosted further by the might of Morgoth. They also have no compunctions about morality. Weaknesses/Flaws Morgoth has an obsession with dominating the environed, which is well known. This leads to him slowly weakening as time goes on. Most Orcs are very incompetent and weak. Wins/Loses Wins: *Battle of Utumno: Against the Galactic Empire (Takes place in Utumno, which has been size-shifted into a solar system-sized structure. Utumno is defending. Full power of both sides. I.e. Several trillion soldiers vs more demons than can be counted. No Valar, strongest unit on the Forces of Darkness' side is Sauron. Legends Star Wars. Sidious stays in the back, only coming if things go south) Loses: *None notable Inconclusive: * Non notable Gallery morgoth_by_cowboyfromhell0-d3r7moo.jpg | Melkor became dark and twisted, gaining the name Morgoth (The dark foe) thVEGD7PN4.jpg | Ancalagon the Black, greatest of all dragons. War_of_wrath.jpg| Eärendil figths Ancalagon the Black during the War of Wrath. fa1264e10aa0e4bf05812ceb531ad5fa.jpg| Fingolfin arives at the gates of Angband, fortrees of Morgoth. Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Literature Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Science